


A Family Affair

by midnightsharks



Series: A Family Affair [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Xenophilia, weird domestic scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: While escaping from an underground laboratory, Galahad is captured and mated with an alien.





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I have contributed to DKBP. I'm not sure if this has been posted under Dark Kingsman Block Party. 
> 
> Will take this down if it has already been up. 
> 
> \----  
> Please carefully read the warning and tags (NON CON, TENTACLE RAPE, MPREG, ETC. ) . If you find that it's not to your liking, then better not read it.

The mission for Galahad was fairly simple: Extract the formula for nanotech missile core within the underground research facility and move out undetected. But as Harry was sneaking out of the laboratory, he was spotted by an employee who had came in the office earlier than scheduled.

Despite Galahad’s efforts to contain the situation, it quickly escalated to into a messy gunfight between him and the lab security.

Suddenly without warning, the entire complex shut itself down.

Everything was dark and silent as for a moment Harry and the rest of the occupants stood still in confusion.

At first there were creaks and groans .

Then all hell broke loose.

The laboratory had kept a wide collection of monsters, hybrids and other extraterrestrial beings in captivity for biological experiments. With the power and internal security systems disabled, the creatures escaped and were devouring every living thing on their path.

Harry immediately forgot about the mission and was now fighting for his survival. With his handler ,Morgana, dictating instructions for the escape route, he ran through the dark corridors , avoiding bloody corpses and snapping jaws at his heels.

Based on the area layout, the closest exit was the window vents above the water tanks at the Aquatic Terrain section.

Harry thought he was in the clear when he was about to reach for one of the exit vents. He didn’t see the tentacle from one of the tanks until it wrapped around him and forcefully pulled him down.

He hit his head hard against the ground and was rendered unconscious.

Unable to fight back, he was dragged under water.

—-

It was unclear for how long Harry had been out of it when he began to regain his consciousness.

He had this weird sensation of being opened up and rocked back and forth. He felt a dull throbbing mix of pain and pleasure coming from the base of his spine.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

To his shock and horror , he saw himself naked and being bred by a gigantic aquatic creature.

The monster was dark green in color and it looked like reptile and insect hybrid. It had  shiny exoskeletons covering the mouth and face and numerous spines that jut out of its back tapering into a long whip-like tail.

Its spines were special in a way that they were hard as diamonds but malleable enough to be stretched and function as tentacles.

Some of these tentacles were holding Harry’s legs, opening him up while he was being fucked. His hole was stretched open to accommodate the monstrous cock pounding into him.

He would have been screaming were it not for the long tongue that was shoved into his mouth .It  was somehow helping him breathe under water .

Harry passed out in shock.

In his state of sleep, he began changing. His body was rearranging itself to be receptive to mating. The monster had held Harry tighter and some of its tentacles dug under his skin, injecting its genetic material within him. Harry twitched helplessly as he could feel his nerve endings multiplying, responding to his body’s invasion.

He was feeling hot and cold, like he was made up of strings pulled taut in every direction . It was only a matter of time when he would teeter to the edge.

Harry convulsed violently as the tail pierced the back of his neck.  He was arching in orgasmic bliss. The cock that was fucking into him spurt hot thick liquid into his newly formed womb.

Harry spread his legs wider to let in the eggs that were pushed inside him.

He soon stopped shaking . Still high from ecstasy, the creature—his mate —-held him closer and Harry could only hum in response.

—–

Harry again opened his eyes and still found himself underwater. This time he was not drowning and instead of the green monster, it was young human male that was holding him.

This was his mate but the creature can now take the appearance of a human.

“We’re skinchangers. “ Eggsy (they finally settled for a name) said, “We adapt to a new planet’s environment by copying the anatomy and genetic structure of it’s dominant species. “

But Harry strangely knew about it. In fact, there were a lot of things that Harry had come to know and feel without Eggsy telling him.  Harry learned the concept of  _‘Lifelinking’_  from his new mate. They could share each other’s memories, abilities (to a certain limit) , sensations and life span.

It was because of their new bond that Harry came to understand Eggsy.

How lonely it was for his mate to live inside the limited environment of the tank for the past twenty years and how happy that it had been to finally find a companion.

Harry also discovered that he was carrying their brood.

After scavenging through the remains of the complex for salvageable clothing, the new couple climbed out the window vents and out to the world.

The world had gone to shit in Harry’s absence.

There were burning cars, wrecked buildings and dead bodies everywhere. Eggsy noted Harry’s distress and suggested that it would be better if they return to the tank because it seemed safer.

Nevertheless, Harry convinced Eggsy to go with him to his old home in Stanhope Mews . He mentioned that he had a basement big enough to build another water tank.

When they finally arrived at Harry’s place, the agent contacted Merlin to find out what had happened while he was gone.

Apparently, as he was being fucked by an alien (Harry could feel Eggsy’s indignation at his crudeness) for several months, Lancelot died, Chester betrayed Kingsman and some delusional eco-terrorist billionaire had been distributing murder inducing SIM cards to the general public.  In the end , Merlin, Percival and his protege managed to save the world.

_‘Or saved what was left of the world anyway. ’_  Harry thought as he heard about the VIPs and world leaders literally losing their heads.

“We’re undermanned, Harry. Give me one good reason why you aren’t here right now to take up some missions. “

“I’m pregnant . Twins actually.”

_'They’re three.’_ Eggsy corrected him in his mind.

“Oh sorry, I meant triplets. “

Taking advantage of Merlin’s shocked silence on the other line, Harry advised his friend that it would be best not to disturb them for the meantime. His mate would be very protective of him during his nesting period.

Merlin did stay away. But that was after sending three people on separate occasions to check on him and none of them coming back alive to report.

—-

Almost two years after Galahad’s last mission , Merlin as the new Arthur finally met Harry.

It was unsettling to put it lightly.

The encounter took place in the Kingsman tailor shop. It was 4 in the afternoon when  the door to Arthur’s office opened. Arthur stopped his greeting to Harry midway as he saw the man come in.

The man looked like Harry Hart. But it isn’t him exactly . This Harry looked significantly younger, appearing to be in his forties instead of the original age of fifty -five.

He had this sharp and predatory aura even when he was casually standing and looking at Arthur.

Arthur asked him to sit down and listened to Harry’s full narration of events. At the end of his story, Harry explained that with the kids old enough to look after themselves and Eggsy’s (recently dubbed husband due to his mate’s insistence that hey also go through human bonding tradition) encouragement, he can now return to work as a Kingsman agent.

This was on the condition that the agency leave Harry’s private life alone.

Arthur though was skeptical and was also holding a bit of grudge from the previous years.

“ Well, I suppose even if we’re willing , “ Arthur started , “ mothering triplets and being out of the field for so long would make you a bit rusty——-”

Arthur was unable to finish that sentence as Harry launched at him across the table, grabbed the gun underneath his jacket, clasped the barrel of the gun with his other hand  and fired three rounds of bullets. 

All of that with barely a blink of an eye.

“You little shit!!!!” Arthur roared in anger and surprise.

Harry frowned a bit as he simultaneously heard Eggsy’s internal rants on him for pulling that unnecessarily excessive stunt just to show off.

After a few minutes, the wounds on Harry’s hand healed and he placed the remains of the bullets on Arthur’s table.

That steered the negotiations in Harry’s favor as he got his job and title of Galahad once again.

—

The new Galahad was terrifying.

He was known to be a dangerous man before but he now was the stuff of nightmares. He was impossibly fast, agile and quick healing.

He can also pull out guts and bones from a person like he was just plucking hair.

“It’s not as if I wanted to traumatize my handler. “ Harry sort of apologized to Arthur through his phone via loudspeaker. He was driving the family car and in a rush to get home. “ I just wanted to finish the mission as soon as possible. You have to understand that my children are now choosing their first skins and I simply have to be there for them. “

—

The Hart Family was a big mystery for Kingsman . It was a standard operating procedure to collect a dossier on every relative, friend and acquaintance on its agents . But for Harry Hart, it only indicated that his partner was an unclassified organism of a quarantined research lab. The monster , named ’ Eggsy’ , was described as extremely deadly and must be avoided at all cost. The only photograph of 'Eggsy’ was a green blur. It was gotten from the last agent who did a reconnaissance on the Hart family. The scenes after the green blur were too violent and gruesome that Kingsman issued an immediate order to close the investigation as soon as possible.

Harry also had three offspring from his partner. Their nature and other details remained unknown.

The last thing the spy organization expected was for the Hart family to come to their main  headquarters for a visit.

However that was what exactly happened when Galahad was severely injured in a high profile mission.

It was the first time for Harry to be temporarily out of commission since his return to the service.

But to be fair, the explosion was more than enough to obliterate a normal person.

After seeing the disastrous outcome from the mission feed, the extraction team went to the site to locate and retrieve the agent. This was to ensure Galahad’s status before informing the relatives of his demise. Everybody was hoping Harry to live because no one wanted to personally go to his house and deliver the bad news.

They collectively groaned at the sight of Galahad’s burnt body.

It was black and charred beyond recognition. The team was only able to identify it because of the specialized tracker embedded under the skin.

Then the burnt corpse started to twitch and move towards them. This was a scenario straight out of  a zombie apocalypse movie and they would have been emptying their ammunition where it not for Arthur’s threat that whoever shoots at it would be the one to inform Harry’s partner.

It turned out all was well because the zombie just flopped down on top of the emergency cot and gestured at them to get him the fuck out of here.

After an hour in transit, Galahad mumbled instructions to put him in the water as soon as possible.

Two hours later, he started whining about his hair.

–—————

Arthur was at his residence when he received the alert on the breach in HQ. It had been a week after Galahad’s medical confinement in the mansion’s hospital section.

As Arthur was preparing his return to HQ,  he was quickly briefed of the situation:  The trespassers were spotted inside the Kingsman grounds when the perimeter bombs had gone off.  They disappeared afterwards  and  CCTV had not seen anything out of place and the perimeter heat signature securities were at their normal readings.

They again reappeared and their last known location clued in on their identities. They were in Galahad’s room and the CCTVs in that particular area were conveniently disabled. It was none other than Harry’s alien family.

Arthur decided that he would have to see them for himself. He had of course loaded up with more ammunition than he usually carried. He was also accompanied by two other armed Kingsman agents , Gawain and Bors, who happened to be present in HQ.

Aside from them, there were other security personnel who had brought all kinds of artillery from the standard issued guns to the experimental plasma beams from R&D. They were standing outside Galahad’s door and awaiting for further instructions.

When Arthur, Gawain and Bors went in Galahad’s room , they had also brought a 'Get Well ’ cake with them . ( Actually it was Bors idea to bring the cake along because according to him : 'You’ll never fucking know’) .

As it turned out, this was a brilliant move because there were no gigantic green aliens stalking in the room. Instead there was only Harry lying on the hospital bed with a little girl partially hiding in his embrace. Two other little girls and a young man were  putting up balloons, get well cards and doing decorations for a little party.

“Oh thank you ! This is perfect! “ The man, wearing a colorful sports jacket, came up to them and took the cake from Bors to place it on one of the makeshift tables.

Harry merely smiled at them and said, “ Arthur, Bors , and Gawain, how nice of you to drop by. I’d like to you to meet my darling, Eggsy.”

They snapped back in attention to the young man. The Eggsy that they saw didn’t fit the description on the file: Green, monstrous and deadly. The man’s fashion choices were albeit terrible but nothing close to life-threatening.

Harry was obviously enjoying their confusion and the three of them agreed that he was a smarmy bastard.

“These are our lovely children, Harriet, Georgina and Xetoclax. “

All the girls smiled at them. They were the triplets and they looked identical in every way except for one disturbing detail : The child in Harry’s arms had a hole on top of her eye and a mix of red and green liquid staining the bandage wrapped around her head.

Strangely, aside from being not dead, she was acting embarrassed instead of in pain.

“You have to forgive Georgina, “ Harry looked at them as he kissed the top of girl’s head. “ she’s a bit shy from the wound.” He talked as if he was referring to a dress stain instead of an actual gaping hole on his child.

“ She got caught up in one of your little missile things.” Eggsy added as he handed each spy a slice of cake on a paper plate with the plastic fork. The other girls were already helping themselves for a piece of the cake.

After the awkward mini-party and small talk, Harry and his family announced their departure from the mansion.

All the people present during the incident could only move back as the odd spectacle of the Hart family passed by them : 

Harry Hart –the  Agent Bogeyman who haunts the dreams of his handlers and peers with his grisly kills and horrifying abilities –was sitting together with his children on  a wheelchair bedecked with party balloons. His known mate and monster, Eggsy,  looked like a twenty-something man and was steering them out of the mansion and on the way back to their home.


End file.
